Awkwardness
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi are having a nice lunch, but Tamaki starts to be a little too awkward for Haruhi's liking... (Based from a rp)


**This was a role play that me and three friends did, I added a few things but that's it. This ended up being my lunch time, it was fun and my friends found it funny, so I said I'll make it a fanfiction. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Awkwardness**

* * *

It was lunch time at Ouran Academy, Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki were forced to east lunch in the club room due to massive crowds of fans surrounding them. The three of them sat on the sofa, Tamaki in the middle with the other two hosts either side of him Kyoya silently munched on his food, his eyes obscured by his glasses. Haruhi silently put her food into her mouth.

Tamaki, however, kept shuffling closer and closer to the female host.

"Tamaki Senpai," Haruhi stated flatly, "You're getting too close."

"No I'm not." Tamaki smiled, putting another mouthful of food in his mouth.

Kyoya turned his face to the blonde, giving him a stupid look. "Tamaki, you're being too forward again. Don't be so stupid."

Tamaki quickly turned around and let his eyes water as he whined like a baby. "But Kyoya!"

"Shut up, Tamaki." The raven-head narrowed his eyes. A small smile appeared on Haruhi's lips, she was amused at how easily Kyoya could shut up Tamaki when he went all baby like. She happy act another mouthful of her food, the rice and chicken went so well together, she was so happy that her mother taught her to cook. The Prince frowned, he knew that Kyoya had a way of keeping him quiet, he never found a way to answer back.

The blonde finished his lunch in silence and then shuffled closer to Haruhi again. The boy shuffled again and again, until he was literally millimetres away from Haruhi. Haruhi stopped eating and looked at Tamaki with an embarrassed expression. "Tamaki Senpai, you're too close again."

"So." Tamaki smirked, causing a blush to rush onto Haruhi's face. Kyoya shook his head and facepalmed at his friends actions; this time he wasn't going to say a thing. Haruhi noticed and cursed him in her mind.

"Tamaki Senpai, you're making me feel awkward." A red blush creep up her cheeks, she edge her way to the arm rest of the sofa but Tamaki only followed her closely. "Senpai, please stop."

"Why should I?" He whispered, his voice graced with sweet honey.

"Because Kyoya Senpai is watching... And because you leaning over me. Don't you feel the awkwardness?"

Tamaki smirked and brushed his fingers down Haruhi's cheek and chin. "Nope, I like this kind of awkwardness."

"Huh?" Her face turned crimson.

"Come on, let's go somewhere alone." The blonde grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her from the sofa.

"Senpai!" She yelped and she fell face first into his chest.

"Shh, love the awkwardness!" He lightly sang into her ear.

"What the hell!" She pushed her body away from the boy's, who only tried to pull her back against.

Suddenly the door flew open and a small blonde boy bounce in, a fluffy pink bunny in his arms. "Haru-Chan, Tama-Chan, Kyo-Chan!"

"Honey Senpai!" Haruhi shouted, trying to run from the Prince. "Save me!"

"But Tama-Chan loves you." Honey smiled acutely, which only caused Haruhi to raise her eyebrows.

Kyoya stood up and smirked, "I must agree with Honey Senpai on this, Tamaki does love you."

"So none of you will save me?" The brunette pleaded.

"Not a chance." The raven-head said with a nod. Honey nodded as well, but Haruhi couldn't stay mad at him, the small boy was just too cute. Everything about him was truly adorable.

"Traitors." The female muttered darkly...

"Haru-Chan, maybe if you just go with Tama-Chan?"

Haruhi pushed her body away with all the force she could, "I don't want to!"

"Come my love, what do you think of a spring wedding?" Tamaki was dreaming about a wedding with his beloved Haruhi, though he was saying his thoughts out loud. "Or maybe a church wedding, bells and roses? Maybe a beach wedding?"

"Save me! This is too awkward! I don't like this awkwardness!" Haruhi screamed one last time before Tamaki lifted her up over his shoulder and walked out the room. The brunette pounded on his back against his back, demanding to be put back down.

Down the hall the other two hosts could hear Tamaki shout, "Embrace the awkwardness!"

"Kyo-Chan?" Honey looked up at the younger host, "Do you think we should have don't something?"

There was silence.

"Nah." Kyoya chucked before getting out his notebook and writing something down.

* * *

**My lovely lunch was interrupted for this. Oh well, thanks to my three friends who put up with my even when I'm in a Tsundere or Yandere moment. It's short but hey ho. We only had our Honey Senpai for a short time as she came to lunch later. And our Tamaki is strong, thought she's shorter than me she picked me up and that scared me! *Shivers...* AND our Kyoya was evil she didn't save me! Ahhh don't hurt me!**

**Any way thanks for reading.**


End file.
